Promesas y despedidas
by Folk23
Summary: Resumen: Situado justo después de que Meredith le cuente a Damon que Elena tenía sangre de vampiro en sus venas, cuando muere en el accidente. Pairings: Damon/Elena , Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Promesas y despedidas  
**Autor:** Folk23  
**Rating:** +13  
**Resumen:** Situado justo después de que Meredith le cuente a Damon que Elena tenía sangre de vampiro en sus venas, cuando muere en el accidente (3x22).  
**Pairings:** Damon/Elena , Stefan/Elena  
**Advertencias:** Toda la acción transcurre seguida, sin saltos de tiempo. Apenas unas horas.  
**Disclamer:** Los personajes utilizados aquí no son míos, pertenecen a LJSmith y a la CW.

Esta es una historia corta que escribí durante el verano, para sobrellevar el parón, sobre como podría empezar la 4ª temporada.

Espero que os guste.

**Capítulo 1**

El silencio reinaba en la sala de la morgue, donde solo estaban ellos, los hermanos Salvatore, esperando a que la chica que ambos amaban vuelva a la vida. Stefan está sentado al lado de la camilla, con gesto triste y a menudo se frota los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujeta la mano inerte de Elena. Damon ni siquiera se ha acercado, nunca ha sido un cobarde, pero no se atreve a ver a Elena de esa forma. Tiene suficiente con contemplar su cuerpo desde lejos, recostado contra la puerta, mientras que su mente insiste en convencerle de que esto no está pasando, que no es más que una maldita pesadilla.

- Voy a irme. – dice Damon, en tono serio, de repente. Su rostro es una máscara impenetrable bajo la que oculta su dolor. – En cuanto sepa que Elena está bien, me iré, para siempre.

Stefan le miró extrañado, sin soltar la mano de Elena. Esas eran las primeras palabras que su hermano le había dicho desde que entró. Ni un solo reproche, ni una amenaza, ni sarcasmo, ni gritos, solo silencio… hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo qué te vas? – contestó atónito. - ¿Y Elena?

Una sombra recorrió el rostro de Damon, pero enseguida éste sacudió la cabeza y Stefan pensó que se lo había imaginado.

- Te tiene a ti, a Caroline, a Jeremy, a la brujita… - Damon cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños con fuerza antes de seguir hablando, casi en un susurro. Sus palabras le queman en la garganta antes de salir, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, porque si hay algo que Damon Salvatore ha hecho siempre, es cumplir sus promesas. – Me voy… para cumplir mi promesa. No pinto nada aquí, nunca lo he hecho.

Los ojos de Stefan se abren sorprendidos, y por unos momentos, se olvida de todo al darse cuenta de lo que eso implica, de lo que su hermano le acaba de confesar. Una inmensa sonrisa de felicidad aparece en su cara. Pero la sonrisa y la pregunta que iba a hacer mueren en sus labios, cuando Elena se levanta de golpe, separando su mano de la suya, mientras aspira aire con fuerza.

Con un gesto reflejo, Elena se inclina hacia un lado, tosiendo con fuerza, intentando en vano expulsar el agua de sus pulmones, el agua que ha acabado con su vida, ese mismo agua que ya no está. Stefan se queda estático contemplándola, sin saber cómo reaccionar. En cambio, Damon solo ha necesitado milésimas de segundo para llegar a su lado.

Se agacha junto a ella y con delicadeza le aparta el pelo de la cara, esperando a que se relaje. Sus ojos se cruzan, y Damon puede ver el pánico y el desconcierto en su mirada.

- Elena... – susurra para intentar tranquilizarla, sin dejar que sus miradas se separen.

Inconscientemente Elena se pierde en sus ojos. Esos intensos ojos azules con los que no puede ocultar sus emociones, por mucho que lo intente. Esos perfectos ojos azules, la miran ahora como siempre lo han hecho, con una intensidad que siempre consigue hacerla estremecerse interiormente, muy a su pesar. Pero el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Damon, unido a la visión de sus ojos azules, que la miran con amor, le producen el mismo efecto que una chispa en un bosque seco.

Sobrecogida ante las imágenes que recorren su mente, no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Se ve a sí misma minutos antes del accidente de sus padres hablando con un extraño en la carretera, solo que ese extraño ya no lo es tanto. Se sorprende al ver la rápida química que se establece entre ellos, en cuanto Damon se da cuenta de que ella no es Katherine. La definición del amor que le da Damon aún resuena en sus oídos cuando lo único que puede ver, son de nuevo sus ojos, mientras Damon le hace olvidar que se han conocido y le desea que encuentre lo que está buscando.

Aún no se ha recuperado de esta revelación cuando nuevas imágenes aparecen. Esta vez está en pijama, en su habitación, y Damon la está esperando. Le ve acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su colgante, luego retirarlo antes de empezar a hablar. Y de nuevo, sus palabras resuenan en su cabeza mientras Elena siente como varios escalofríos recorren su espalda. "Te quiero, Elena." "Y es porque te quiero que no puedo ser egoísta contigo porque no puedes saber esto, no te merezco, pero mi hermano sí." "¡Dios! Desearía que no tuvieras que olvidar esto… pero lo harás". Y para terminar el recuerdo, de nuevo aparece la visión de sus ojos azules, de nuevo haciéndola olvidar que aquello había pasado.

Y a pesar de su confusión, Elena se da cuenta del detalle, hay una diferencia entre el final de este recuerdo y el del anterior, aunque aparentemente es la misma imagen. En este último, hay lágrimas en los ojos de Damon, en realidad una sola lágrima, pero significa lo mismo. Damon estaba llorando, llorando… por ella.

Sin poder reprimir el impulso se lleva la mano al cuello en busca del colgante de su recuerdo, pero enseguida recuerda que ya no lo lleva.  
- ¿Qué está pasando? – se pregunta en voz alta, sorprendida, pues lo último que recuerda es estar en el coche con Matt. Al esforzarse un poco más, recuerda que Stefan también estaba allí, y recuerda haberle pedido desesperadamente que sacara a Matt, solo se dejó vencer por el agua cuando Stefan cogió el cuerpo de su amigo. Pero si ella está viva, es porque Stefan no la hizo caso y la sacó a ella. "¿Qué otra explicación hay sino?" Se vuelve a preguntar a sí misma, esta vez, interiormente.

Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a abrirse. A duras penas consigue evitar que la decepción aparezca en su rostro. Ya no es Damon quien está frente a ella, ahora son los ojos verdes de Stefan los que contemplan los suyos. Y claro, es Stefan quien está hablando.

- …accidente. ¿Elena me estás escuchando?  
- Si, si.  
- Decía, que tuviste un accidente con Matt. ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste que lo sacará a él?  
- Si. – ese era su último recuerdo. - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Stefan? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarle allí?. – le pregunta dolida por su traición.  
- En realidad… - Stefan se detiene y toma aire antes de hablar, al darse cuenta de que Elena no se ha dado cuenta de lo que le ha pasado, de lo que es ahora. Ahora sería el mejor momento para que Damon interviniera, y el chico tiene que reprimir el impulso de buscarle con la mirada. Tal y como había dicho, Damon ya se había ido. Ahora estaba solo, solo con Elena. – Sí que lo hice Elena, salvé a Matt.  
- Pero no puede ser, no había tiempo para dos viajes. ¿Cómo nos sacaste a los dos? – insiste ella.  
- No te saqué Elena, no tuve tiempo… - Stefan desvía la mirada, temeroso de su reacción, antes de continuar hablando. – Meredith te dio sangre de vampiro la última vez que estuviste aquí, ninguno lo sabíamos…

Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida, al comprender lo que ocurría.

- ¿Soy un…? – aunque se resiste a pronunciar la palabra, Stefan la entiende perfectamente.  
- Estás en transición, necesitas beber sangre para completar el proceso. Ven. – le ofrece la mano mientras se levanta. – Vamos a la mansión, allí tenemos sangre.

La respuesta de ella le sorprende, dejándole paralizado otra vez.

- No. No voy a beber sangre. – dice muy seria, mientras niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos. – No voy a completar el proceso.


	2. Chapter 2

** Capítulo 2**

- No tiene gracia Elena. – consigue decir Stefan tan pronto como recupera la voz. – Vamos a casa.

Elena le mira con seriedad.

- No estoy de broma Stefan. No pienso completar la transición. –repite ella, con la voz más seria que es capaz de poner, sin variar ni un centímetro su postura.  
- Elena… por favor. – suplica Stefan, acercándose a ella y sentándose en la misma silla en la que ha estado sentado toda la noche. – Si esto es por el accidente… porque no te hubiera podido sacar a tiempo. – Stefan evita deliberadamente la cruda verdad, "porque te dejé morir" piensa con tristeza.

Al verle así, Elena se ablanda un poco y cede en su postura. Relaja su cuerpo y se gira hacia Stefan cruzando las piernas sobre la camilla.

- Stefan… Sabes que yo no quería esto. – se explica ella. – Acuérdate de la última vez que estuvimos en la cabaña, cuando Klaus estaba desesperado por hacer el ritual… - empieza a decir Elena.  
- Cuando Damon te obligó a beber su sangre. – recuerda Stefan a su vez. – Pero Elena esto es distinto, la situación es distinta, ha sido un accidente, nadie sabía que Meredith te había dado sangre. – intenta hacerla razonar. – No puedes hacerme esto Elena.  
- ¿No lo sabe nadie? ¿Mi hermano, Caroline, Bonnie?  
- No, nadie. Solo Damon y yo.

Ya es la segunda vez que Stefan nombra a Damon, y Elena cae en la cuenta de lo que le parece extraño, hay demasiado silencio.

- ¿Dónde está Damon? – pregunta mientras se gira, buscándole sin éxito por la habitación.  
- Se ha ido.  
- ¿Cómo qué se ha ido? ¿Dónde? - las palabras salen de la boca de Elena antes de que pueda pensarlas, se da cuenta de su error cuando ve la cara que pone Stefan.  
- No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

Algo en el tono de voz del chico hace sospechar a Elena, lo que ha dicho Stefan es verdad, pero intuye que hay algo más.

- No me mientas. – le avisa.  
- No lo hago.  
- Dime la verdad Stefan.  
- No Elena, dímelo tú. – estalló Stefan. - ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre Damon? ¿A quién le importa dónde está Damon ahora? ¡Si no bebes sangre vas a morir Elena!  
- Tenía que haber muerto en ese coche. – contestó ella con tranquilidad, a pesar de tener las emociones a flor de piel. Odiaba esa sensación, desde que había despertado, se sentía como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.  
- Pero ahora tienes que otra oportunidad. ¡Puedes vivir Elena!  
- Pero yo no quiero esta vida Stefan, ¿no te das cuenta? – la barrera de sus emociones se rompe, y sin que pueda evitarlo, las lágrimas empiezan a aparecer.

Oculta su cara entre las manos, para evitar la mirada de Stefan, sintiéndose culpable por estar haciéndole daño. El cambio de actitud de Stefan es inmediato, deja de presionarla y se sienta a su lado, abrazándola para intentar consolarla.

- No llores. – le pide en un susurro. – Lo siento Elena, lo siento. – repite sin cesar, hasta que por fin Elena se calma un poco.  
- No es culpa tuya Stefan. – le sonríe levemente ella, agradecida por su gesto. – Yo te pedí que lo hicieras, respetaste mi decisión, no entiendo porque no puedes hacer lo mismo ahora.  
- Elena…  
- No, espera. – le interrumpe ella. – Cuéntame lo que ha pasado, como he acabado aquí.

Y como no puede ser de otra manera, Stefan la obedece, y sin guardarse ningún detalle, le explica todo lo que ha pasado. Le habla sobre la llamada de Rebekah, sobre el presentimiento que le hace ir al puente Wickery,… Pero sobre todo, le habla de sus sentimientos, del miedo a perderla, de lo que sintió cuando tuvo que dejarla en el coche, de lo dividido entre alegría y miedo que se sintió al saber que tenía sangre de vampiro, pero iba a volver a verla y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Sentada a su lado, balanceando las piernas, Elena escuchaba con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué me dio la sangre Meredith?  
- Porque cuando Jeremy te trajo la otra vez nos mintió a todos, para que no nos preocupásemos y siguiésemos centrados en ocultar el ataúd de Klaus. Tenías una hemorragia cerebral, te dio la sangre para salvarte Elena.  
- ¿Sabes Stefan? No te parece demasiada casualidad que debería haber muerto ya dos veces hoy, y aún este aquí.  
- ¿Pero qué dices Elena?  
- En el coche, cuando te pedí que sacaras a Matt, estaba dispuesta a morir. Así mi muerte al menos serviría para algo, podría salvar a alguno de vosotros en vez de tener que ver como la gente que quiero muere a mi alrededor. – algunas lágrimas se escapan y ruedan por sus mejillas. Stefan se dió cuenta e intentó secárselas, pero la chica le detuvo, para terminar secándolas ella misma. – Entiéndeme Stefan, es lo único que te pido.  
- No puedes pedirme eso Elena. Volvías a Mystic Falls cuando tuviste el accidente, volvías a mí. ¿Por qué ahora no quieres estar conmigo? – la desesperación de Stefan es palpable, ya no solo en su voz o en sus gestos, las lágrimas han aparecido en su rostro y él no hace ningún esfuerzo por esconderlas.  
- No es así Stefan. – dice ella, notando el corazón oprimido en su pecho, mientras niega con la cabeza. – Tú lo has dicho antes, la situación era distinta. Es cierto, volvía a ti, pero era humana, no soy la misma que soy en este momento.  
- Sigo sin entenderlo.  
- Es difícil lo sé. – Elena le regala una sonrisa. – No voy a convertirme Stefan, no quiero ser un vampiro, pero quiero aprovechar este tiempo, la transición, para poder hacer las cosas bien.

Stefan la contempla atónito sin entenderla.

- Quiero despedirme, en condiciones, lo que de otra manera no podría hacer. – le confiesa ella. – Pienso aprovechar este tiempo de prórroga para ello. Despedirme de ti y de Damon, porque supongo que los demás piensan que estoy muerta y no quiero darles esperanzas para luego arrebatárselas de golpe. – añade tristemente.  
- ¿No hay forma de que pueda convencerte de lo contrario? – la voz de Stefan se quiebra al final de la frase.  
- No, lo siento Stefan. ¿No estarás pensando en obligarme? – pregunta asustada.  
- Nunca haría eso Elena, nunca sería capaz de hacer nada contra tu voluntad. – las lágrimas han vuelto a aparecer en el momento en que Elena le ha negado su última esperanza, Elena le sonríe al escuchar su respuesta. – Pero… sabes que Damon si lo hará.  
- No lo va a saber. – niega ella con tristeza, demasiado consciente de que Damon es capaz de cualquier cosa para retenerla a su lado, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. – Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar.  
- Elena…  
- Prométemelo Stefan, recuerda que esta es nuestra despedida.  
- Está bien, te lo prometo Elena. – cede Stefan.

Por toda respuesta Elena se levanta y le tiende una mano, confundido, Stefan la acepta y ella tira de él. Quedan juntos mirándose hasta que Elena le abraza, con fuerza, con sentimiento, y sin pensarlo, Stefan la abraza con igual fuerza.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño. – le dice ella en el oído, con su respiración haciéndole cosquillas.  
- Elena, ¿alguna vez me has querido? – pregunta Stefan con miedo, aún dolido por el rechazo de Elena.  
- Sí Stefan, aún te quiero. – reconoce ella, levantando la mirada. – Has sido muy importante para mí.

Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzan y están tan cerca que Stefan piensa que le va a besar, pero Elena no lo hace, se limita a abrazarle. Es también ella quien rompe el contacto, a pesar de que aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo, ha empezado a notar una ligera disminución de sus fuerzas, y preocupada, piensa que a lo mejor tiene menos tiempo del que pensaba.

- Adiós Stefan. Saldrás delante de esto, y encontrarás lo mejor para ti. – le desea finalizando la despedida.

Busca su móvil y hace una mueca al no encontrarlo.

- ¿Me dejas tu móvil? – le pide.  
- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – pregunta Stefan aunque cree saber la respuesta.  
- Para llamar a Damon, necesito saber donde está para despedirme de él. – explica como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.  
- No te la va a coger. – le advierte él, tendiéndole el móvil. Y efectivamente lleva razón, porque Damon no solo no lo coge sino que cuelga la llamada.  
- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado Stefan? ¿Tú sabes dónde está Damon?  
- Supongo que en casa, recogiendo sus cosas. Va a marcharse del pueblo. – reconoce finalmente ante la mirada desencajada de Elena.

La bofetada llega a toda velocidad, con fuerza, sin que a Stefan le dé tiempo a reaccionar. Sorprendido se lleva una mano a la mejilla, mientras sale corriendo detrás de Elena.

- Por ocultármelo. – le dice ella simplemente, saliendo a la calle. – Llévame lo más rápido posible. – le ordena enfadada, señalando su coche.

El viaje transcurre en un incómodo silencio, con los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Elena con miedo, por una parte de que Damon se hubiese marchado ya y por otra, de enfrentarse a él después de los recuerdos que había recuperado. Los pensamientos de Stefan no eran mejores, devastado por haber perdido, recuperado y vuelto a perder a la chica que amaba en apenas unas horas.  
Elena tragó saliva cuando llegaron a la mansión. El coche de Damon aún se encontraba allí. Sin esperar a que Stefan la acompañase, Elena salió corriendo del coche, y con miedo, empujó tímidamente la puerta de la entrada.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho para encontrar a Damon. Estaba en el salón, delante de la chimenea, de espaldas a ella. Si la había oído llegar no hizo ningún gesto que lo demostrase.

- Damon… - le llamó en un susurro Elena, sin obtener respuesta.  
- Damon… - volvió a repetir, esta vez con más fuerza, acercándose a él.

Ahora sí, Damon se vuelve a mirarla, no había sorpresa en su rostro, solo dolor y tristeza. Y a pesar de que su impulso era otro, Elena le pegó una bofetada.

- Por haberme obligado a olvidar. – le dijo. Damon desvió la mirada en un gesto de culpabilidad, pero no dijo nada.  
- ¿Es cierto eso de que vas a marcharte? – por toda respuesta Damon asintió. - ¿Y pensabas irte sin despedirte?  
- Sí… - reconoció él en un susurro, cerrando los ojos.

Por eso no vio venir la segunda bofetada, aún más fuerte que la anterior, que Elena le dio justo cuando Stefan aparecía por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Esta vez Damon si reaccionó, sus ojos cambiaron, volviéndose fríos como el hielo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo. O la próxima vez te la devolveré, que ya no eres la niñita frágil a la que hay que proteger de todo. – dijo el vampiro mirándola fijamente, pero la frialdad de su voz estaba mezclada con algo más, algo que como siempre, Damon ocultaba tras su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

Elena, a pesar de estar dolida por su comentario, le sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Stefan los miraba alternativamente desde la puerta, como si fuera un espectador de un partido de tenis.

- Si te sirve, a mí también me ha hecho lo mismo. – dijo Stefan, mirando a su hermano, para intentar relajar el ambiente.

Pero el efecto que obtuvo fue justo el contrario, tanto Elena como Damon se volvieron a mirarle de tal forma que hacieron que Stefan se estremeciera. Después, siguieron mirándose fijamente, en su duelo de miradas, con firmeza, el uno al otro durante unos minutos más. Tener tan cerca a Elena siempre le descolocaba los esquemas, impidiéndole pensar con su frialdad acostumbrada en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sobre todo cuando esas decisiones estaban relacionadas con ella. Incluso ahora, aún sabiendo que Elena había elegido a su hermano, su cuerpo y su cabeza seguían reaccionando igual ante ella.

Se encontraba dividido entre sus emociones: el amor que sentía por la chica, la desilusión y la decepción por volver a ser, de nuevo, el segundo. Por un lado, su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era que se fuera y apagara de nuevo el interruptor para dejar de sufrir, "interruptor que nunca debiste haber encendido" pensó con amargura mientras sostenía la mirada de Elena.

Pero su corazón le decía justo lo contrario, que debía quedarse porque Elena le necesitaba. Había visto el desconcierto y la confusión en sus ojos cuando despertó, pero también había visto algo más. Por unos segundos, Damon habría jurado que Elena le había mirado con amor, pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro ella había cerrado los ojos, y como siempre, él se había hecho a un lado para que interviniera su hermano. Después de todo Elena había elegido Stefan, así que era él quien debía estar a su lado en ese momento, y Damon ya sabía todo lo que quería saber, Elena estaba bien, y ese fue el momento en que se fue de allí, incapaz de seguir viendo, ni por un segundo más, a su hermano con la chica que amaba.

Por suerte, esta vez no tendría que pensar su siguiente paso, había prometido irse si no era elegido y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, porque Damon Salvatore siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Cuando quedó claro que la chica no iba a ceder, Damon rompió el contacto e intentó marcharse. Pero Elena le cortó el paso, aunque esta vez le miraba suplicante.

- Déjame pasar Elena. – dijo Damon, sin mirarla.  
- ¿En serio te vas a ir así?

Damon no respondió, con gesto cansado volvió a intentar pasar, pero Elena volvió a interponerse.

- ¿Dónde vas a ir?  
- Por ahí. – respondió Damon, encogiéndose de hombros, "lo más lejos posible de aquí" pensó interiormente.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – Elena no consiguió terminar la pregunta, porque en el fondo de su corazón ya conocía la respuesta y no quería oírla.  
- No creo que vuelva… - Y aunque Damon tampoco ha sido capaz de terminar su frase, Elena volvió a oír ese matiz que le desconcertó antes en la voz de Damon, juraría que hay dolor en su voz.  
- Entonces esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver. – Damon asintió ante las palabras de Elena. - ¿En serio quieres que nuestro último recuerdo sea así? ¿Qué el último recuerdo que tengamos el uno del otro sea así, una discusión? Nos merecemos algo mejor Damon. – intentó convencerle Elena, puede que fuera egoísta, pero necesitaba despedirse de él de forma sincera, no con una conversación telefónica o con una discusión. – Solo quiero despedirme de ti Damon, tampoco te estoy pidiendo tanto… Pero si es demasiado para ti… lo entiendo. – continuó Elena con tristeza, dejando el camino libre.

Por unos segundos, Damon se quedó pensándolo, su cabeza insistiendo en que diera esos pasos y pusiera fin a esa pesadilla, pero su corazón se aferraba a un último recuerdo, un recuerdo mejor que el que estaba viviendo ahora mismo, un recuerdo mejor al que poder recurrir cuando la echase de menos.

- Está bien. – acabó cediendo, mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al mueble-bar del salón, dispuesto a servirse un buen vaso de Bourbon.

La mano de Elena en su brazo le detuvo, sin darse cuenta, Elena había utilizado su nueva velocidad para acercarse a él antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos.

- Aquí no. – le dijo, indicándole con un gesto que subieran arriba, porque Elena sabía que si se quedaban en el salón, Damon acabaría emborrachándose y las cosas acabarían mal.

- Después de ti. – cedió Damon, haciendo una breve e irónica reverencia.

Elena le miró con enfadado y cogió su mano, guiándole arriba. Le dirigió una última mirada a Stefan, que no se había perdido ni una palabra desde su posición en la puerta, pidiéndole intimidad, la misma que tuvo él en su momento.

- Yo… voy a dar una vuelta. – anunció en voz alta Stefan, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica en la suya, Damon se dejó llevar. Con seguridad, Elena guió a Damon hasta la propia habitación de éste.

- Damon, última conversación ¿recuerdas? Sin máscara, sin mentiras… por favor. – pidió Elena buscando su mirada, viendo la duda en sus ojos y como finalmente asiente.  
- ¿De verdad quieres irte? – preguntó con miedo Elena, con miedo a haberle hecho tanto a Damon que no pudiese perdonarla.  
- No, quiero quedarme, pero prometí irme… y siempre cumplo mis promesas. – contestó finalmente Damon, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación, remarcando con intención sus últimas palabras. - ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
- Claro que no. – respondió Elena sin dudar, Damon se relajó visiblemente al escuchar esto.  
- ¿Me odias Damon? – de nuevo había miedo en la voz de Elena, pero necesitaba saberlo, del amor al odio había solo un paso y necesitaba saber que Damon no había cruzado esa línea.  
- Claro que no. – esta vez Damon respondió con rapidez, a pesar de todo él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, por eso se marchaba.  
- ¿Entonces por qué te vas realmente?

Damon tragó saliva antes de hablar, Elena le observaba sentada en la cama. Finalmente Damon decidió volver a jugársela, si Elena estaba allí hablando con él, haciéndole esas preguntas, quizá aún tuviese una oportunidad.

Se sentó de medio lado junto a ella, doblando una pierna encima de la cama. Poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla de Elena, con suavidad, la obligó a que le mirase antes de empezar a hablar.

- Porque me duele demasiado verte con mi hermano. – se sinceró, Elena vio dolor en sus ojos. – Podía soportarlo cuando creía que tenía una oportunidad, pero… ya no tengo nada.  
- Lo siento Damon, de verdad lo siento, odio hacerte daño… y te he hecho tanto. – al decir esto Elena no fue capaz de seguir controlando sus desequilibradas emociones, por lo que las lágrimas empiezan a caer en sus mejillas.  
- No llores Elena. – le pidió Damon suavemente, inclinándose hacia ella y secándole algunas lágrimas con la mano.

Ante este gesto Elena rompió a llorar con fuerza, no se merecía como Damon se portaba con ella después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sin pensarlo, Damon la acercó a él, abrazándola con fuerza para consolarla. A su vez Elena se abrazó a él, sin parar de llorar, ya no solo por hacerle daño a Damon, sino también por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro, lloró: por el recuerdo de sus padres, por su hermano al que iba a dejar solo, por la vida que había dejado atrás, por las cosas que había descubierto, por el daño que le había hecho a Stefan un rato antes, por todo el daño que le había hecho a Damon y por todo el daño que le iba a hacer cuando se enterase de su decisión.

- Elena… - susurró Damon repitiéndolo varias veces, notando como las lágrimas de la chica mojaban su camisa, mientras acariciaba su pelo.  
- Odio verte llorar Elena, y más sabiendo que es por mi culpa. – le dijo Damon cuando la notó más calmada, separándola un poco de él, para acariciar su mejilla. – Si es lo que quieres, puedo quedarme Elena. Me voy porque me obliga una promesa, pero hay otra promesa que puede mantenerme aquí, si me lo pides. Si tengo que elegir entre la promesa que le hice a Stefan y la que te hice a ti…, te dije que siempre te elegiría a ti Pero necesito escucharlo, necesito que me lo pidas… - Damon intentó ocultar el miedo en su voz, sin éxito.

Elena recordó ese momento, el momento en el que Damon le prometió que nunca la dejaría otra vez, una promesa que está a punto de romper. Durante unos segundos se permitió el lujo de soñar que puede hacerlo, que puede recordarle esa promesa. Pero la verdad es que aunque quiere hacerlo, no puede, porque pedirle a Damon que se quedara con ella para después abandonarle sería muy egoísta, aparte de ser sumamente cruel. Por eso negó con la cabeza, notando como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, al saber que había vuelto a hacerle daño.

- No puedo…

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, por haber vuelto a ser un estúpido al creer que tenía una oportunidad, Damon se levantó dispuesto a marcharse de allí para siempre.

- Ya… – Damon no se molestó en disimular la decepción en su voz. - Adiós Elena.

Al ver que el vampiro se marchaba de allí, Elena reaccionó, había venido para decirle algo y Damon estaba a punto de irse sin saberlo.

- ¡Damon espera! No puedes irte aún.

Al notar la angustia en su voz, Damon se dio media vuelta para mirarla, pero no dijo nada.

- Tienes que saber algo, antes de que te vayas. Tienes que oírlo, te mereces oírlo, y yo necesito decirlo en voz alta, al menos una vez. - Elena tomó aire mientras se acercaba a él, preparándose para decir por primera vez, eso que tantas veces se ha negado a sí misma y a los demás, pero que ahora sabe que es cierto. – Te quiero Damon.


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 4**

- Te quiero Damon. – repitió Elena, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos paso a paso, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, observando el brillo que ha vuelto a ellos. – Estoy segura de eso, te quiero Damon.

Elena se detuvo cuando solo centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Despacio, bajó la mirada, desde sus intensos ojos hasta sus sensuales labios, guardando cada detalle del rostro de Damon en su memoria, antes de acercarse a ellos, antes de… besarle.  
Damon correspondió inmediatamente, abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él. Se besaron con desesperación, dejando salir los sentimientos, tanto tiempo reprimidos, olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no fuese ellos dos.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta se habían movido por la habitación, Elena protestó levemente al quedar atrapada entre una pared y el cuerpo de Damon, pero no dejó de besarle en ningún momento, mientras sus manos estaban enredadas en su pelo.  
Al escuchar su protesta, Damon utilizó su velocidad para llevarla hasta la cama, dejándose caer encima de ella, utilizando los codos para no aplastarla con su peso. Sin dejar de mirarla, siguió besándola: la frente, la nariz, las mejillas, sus labios… deteniéndose en su cuello.

- Quédate conmigo Elena, por favor. – suplicó Damon en un susurro, deteniéndose para mirarla.

Pero Elena no le contestó, entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello del vampiro y se aupó ligeramente para volver a besarle. Solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor que la necesidad que tenían del otro.

Ese fue el momento en el que Damon volvió a repetir su súplica. Sabía perfectamente que estaba traicionando a su hermano, pero si Elena sentía lo mismo que él, todo le daba igual. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba saber que lo que estaban haciendo tenía un sentido, no que Elena solo se aferrase a él de esa forma porque estuviera a punto de marcharse.

- Quédate conmigo Elena. Si sigo con esto… si lo hacemos, no seré capaz de irme. Pero prometí irme Elena, si quieres que sigamos, que me quede contigo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Necesito saber que si traicionó a mi hermano, todo tendrá algún sentido, que será para algo. Pídemelo… por favor. – suplicó, en sus ojos Elena podía ver el amor y su vulnerabilidad, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, al ver que de nuevo iba a volver a hacerle daño a Damon.

No podía quedarse con él, por mucho que lo desease, esa noche ella había elegido y ahora no podía abandonar a Stefan porque eso le destruiría, destruiría el control que había conseguido recuperar con tanto esfuerzo y toda su humanidad. Y además destruiría la relación que había entre los dos hermanos, que tanto les había costado recuperar.

En sus pensamientos trató de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo mejor, que cuando ella no estuviese, ellos estarían de nuevo juntos. Lo pasarían mal al principio, pero después lo superarían y seguirían adelante, y además se tendrían el uno al otro, como la familia que eran.

Al ver sus lágrimas, Damon supo inmediatamente cual iba a ser su respuesta, con un suspiro se quitó de encima, quedando tumbado en la cama bocarriba, a la derecha de Elena.

"Siempre será Stefan, parece mentira que no lo sepas ya Damon" se regañó a sí mismo con amargura, tapándose la cara con las manos, para ocultar un par de lágrimas que no había conseguido reprimir y que no quería que Elena viese.

- No llores Elena. – volvió a pedirle, girándose de medio lado hacia ella, tragándose el dolor, el enfado y la decepción que sentía, era la última vez que iban a verse, y a pesar de todo, Elena había llevado razón, él no quería un último recuerdo así. Quería que las cosas quedasen en paz entre ellos. – Última conversación ¿recuerdas?, no quiero que mi último recuerdo de ti sea llorando, por favor Elena, acabemos bien. – le pidió suavemente. – ¿Es lo qué quieres verdad?

Elena asintió aún entre lágrimas. "No te merezco, por eso tengo que dejarte ir, aunque duela" pensó al ver como la trataba, incluso después de lo que acababa de pasar. Secándose las lágrimas con las manos, también se tumbó de medio lado quedando frente a él.

- Te merecías saberlo. No podía dejar que te fueras sin saber lo importante que eres para mí, sin saber que te quiero, pero… – susurró ella.  
- Pero eso no cambia las cosas – adivinó Damon con tristeza. - No quieres quedarte conmigo. – susurró en voz baja.  
- No puedo… - matizó ella en el mismo tono que él.  
- No lo entiendo Elena. – en su voz se podía notar perfectamente la tristeza y el dolor.  
- Es complicado. – contestó ella, sintiendo volvían de nuevo las lágrimas.  
- ¿Y cuando han sido las cosas de otra forma entre nosotros? – intentó bromear él, para relajarla, obteniendo una leve sonrisa como premio. – Eso ya me gusta más. – añadió guiñándola un ojo y sonriendo, dejando así el tema, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar sobre ello.

Ante esos gestos Elena no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, no importaba la situación que fuese, Damon siempre se las apañaba para sacarla una sonrisa cuando estaba triste.

- Me hubiera gustado darte algo, para que te acordases de mí. – se sinceró él, desviando la mirada. – Pero recogiendo me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada importante, solo mi anillo…  
- Ni se te ocurra. – le cortó Elena, aunque en el fondo estaba conmovida por el gesto. – No puedo aceptar eso.  
- Sabía que ibas a decir eso, por eso no lo haré. – la tranquilizó él.  
- Nunca podré olvidarte Damon, ya me has dado mucho. – le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con un dedo.

"Ojala hubiese sido suficiente" pensó Damon con tristeza, una tristeza que disimuló devolviéndole la sonrisa y la caricia. Guardando la imagen de Elena a su lado, sonriéndole, en su mente, se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Ya te marchas?  
- No, aún no, esperaré hasta que vuelva Stefan. Estaré por abajo si necesitas algo. – le dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, en un gesto nervioso. – Necesito un rato a solas. – se excusó.  
- Lo entiendo. – aceptó Elena, levantándose también. - ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato más?  
- Todo lo que quieras. – le contestó Damon esbozando una media sonrisa triste, él ya no iba a volver a subir. – Adiós Elena, que te vaya bien. – se despidió de la chica que amaba, guardando su imagen en su memoria por última vez.  
- Adiós Damon. – se despidió ella, luchando de nuevo con las lágrimas para que no la viera llorar de nuevo, porque esta vez era ella quien estaba haciendo que se marchase.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, Damon se volvió para decir algo más.

- Me alegro de que hayamos hablado… y me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, de saber qué me quieres. – reconoció antes de desaparecer de allí a toda velocidad, incapaz de seguir conteniendo sus emociones.

Elena le vio desaparecer, sin saber que decir, y a medida que la adrenalina iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo, sus fuerzas lo hacían de forma exponencial. En el fondo se alegraba de que Damon se hubiese ido, para que no pudiera verla así. Sin apenas fuerzas para moverse por la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada.

Aún paso una hora más hasta que Stefan apareció. Con lentitud, se acercó a la casa, buscando alguna señal que le indicase si Damon y Elena seguían hablando o si ya habían terminado y podía volver a entrar. Por mucho que doliese, no pensaba dejar a Elena sola.  
No se escuchaba ningún ruido por lo que decidió entrar. Encontró a Damon en el salón, delante de la chimenea, con un vaso de Bourbon en la mano, mirando fijamente las llamas. Al escuchar entrar a su hermano, Damon arrojó el contenido del vaso, del que no había bebido ni una gota, a las llamas.

- Elena está arriba. – le informó sin mirarle. – Aún no me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de dejarla morir. – añadió, esta vez sí, mirándole. – Me llevó parte de la sangre, queda suficiente para unos días.

Ante esto, Stefan se sintió peor en su dolor, al saber que la estaba dejando morir por segunda vez.

- Puedes llevarte más si quieres, no la vamos a necesitar. – contestó en voz baja.  
- Tú y tu dieta de animales, de todas formas deberías darle la oportunidad a Elena de probar las bolsas de sangre antes de obligarla a eso. – Stefan desvió la mirada y la expresión de culpabilidad de su rostro hizo sospechar a Damon. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?  
- Nada. – intentó disimular Stefan.  
- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa Stefan? – insistió Damon, acercándose a él de forma amenazante.  
- Elena me va a matar si te lo cuento.  
- Y si no me lo cuentas lo haré yo, así que elige.  
- Elena no quería despedirse de ti porque te vayas a marchar, quería hacerlo porque no va a completar la transición. – confesó Stefan ante la mirada amenazante de Damon.  
- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que Damon consiguió decir al escucharlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Y te da igual? ¿No tienes nada que decir a eso? – dijo Damon cuando recuperó el habla, sin molestarse en disimular el enfado.  
- Ya lo he intentado y no hay manera de convencerla. – contestó su hermano con tristeza, para después añadir con decisión. – No voy a obligarla.

Sin poder contenerse más, Damon le lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en su cara.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? ¿No has tenido suficiente con dejarla morir una vez, qué vas a hacerlo dos veces en la misma noche? ¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo que la quieres? – espetó con rabia Damon, temblando por efecto de la furia. – Vete, lárgate de mi vista mientras aún me quede algo de control. ¡VETE!

Stefan le miraba boquiabierto, nunca había visto así a su hermano y eso que nunca para un vampiro es mucho tiempo. Sus ojos ardían de furia, sus labios estaban fruncidos y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Una nueva mirada amenazante fue suficiente para terminar de convencerlo, y sin decir nada, se marchó por donde había venido, a la espera de que las cosas se calmasen un poco.

Al ver desaparecer a su hermano, Damon se cubrió la cara con las manos, ¿en serio Elena iba a dejarse morir? ¿Y el idiota de Stefan iba a permitirlo? Pues él no.

En apenas segundos estaba subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hasta su cuarto, llevando en las manos un par de bolsas de sangre. Ver a Elena acurrucada en su cama, de espaldas a la puerta y abrazada a su almohada, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Y a su pesar, gran parte de su enfado se disolvió al verla tan frágil, transformándose en miedo y desesperación ante la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Elena notó su presencia en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación, y disimulando el esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta, girándose hacia él. Una punzada de hambre alteró su estómago al ver la sangre, para ignorarla, se centró en Damon, quien la miraba con una expresión que ella nunca había visto en su rostro… miedo.

- Lo sabes.  
- Así que la estupidez esa de que no vas a completar la transformación es verdad. – dijo él mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de furia. – Para ser alguien que le da tanta importancia a la sinceridad, me has estado mintiendo de la peor manera posible.  
- Damon yo…  
- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – la interrumpió.

Elena tembló ante su mirada antes de contestar en un susurro.

- Porque no lo ibas a entender y me obligarías a beber, ¿es lo que estás a punto de hacer no?

Damon se quedó en silencio, pensando. Elena llevaba razón en eso, si tenía que obligarla no le iba a temblar la mano, ella le odiaría eternamente pero prefería eso a que ella muriese.

- Estás tan segura de que no lo iba a entender que ni siquiera te has molestado en intentarlo. – contestó finalmente, sorprendiéndola, dolido por su desconfianza.  
- Prométeme que no me vas a obligar y te lo contaré.  
- Prométeme que no va a haber más mentiras entre nosotros. – respondió a su vez Damon, después de pensarlo un poco, intentaría convencerla pero si no podía lograrlo, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Si Elena tenía tanto miedo de que la obligase, la iba a demostrar que debería haber confiado en él, en vez de ocultarle la verdad. Pero él no era Stefan y no pensaba ponérselo fácil.  
- Lo prometo.  
- Lo prometo.

El vampiro dejó bolsas de sangre fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, y levantó las manos hacia ella en gesto de paz. La chica asintió, al ver que Damon parecía haber cedido, y con un gesto, le indicó que se acercase porque a ella ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse de la cama.

Sin decir nada, miró a Elena con una expresión que ésta no pudo descifrar y se acercó al lado de la cama que ella había dejado libre. Sentó unos instantes mirando hacia la ventana, mientras la chica esperaba a que se diera la vuelta y se tumbase a su lado.

Pero Damon no lo hizo, en vez de eso, empezó a desabrochar su camisa mientras seguía con la vista fija en la ventana. Cuando acabó se volvió a levantar, dejando algo encima de la mesilla. Se acercó hasta la ventana y empezó a manipular la cortina que la ocultaba hasta que por fin la dejó a su gusto, tapando solo la mitad de la ventana. Después se quitó la camisa y la tiró distraídamente al suelo, antes de volver a la cama para esta vez sí, tumbarse con un brazo por detrás de la cabeza.

Elena no había hecho otra cosa que mirarle alternativamente a él y al objeto que aún tintineaba en la mesilla, el anillo de Damon, el anillo que le protegía del sol, sol que entraría por la parte de la ventana que él había dejado sin tapar por la cortina en cuanto amaneciese.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Elena sin entender nada.  
- Tumbarme en mi cama. – respondió él sin mirarla.  
- Va a amanecer dentro de poco.  
- ¿Y qué?  
- Que has abierto la cortina, te va a dar el sol y… te has quitado el anillo. – Elena hizo una pausa antes de terminar la frase, al darse cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Damon. – Has prometido que no me ibas a obligar. – le acusó.  
- No estoy haciendo nada. – contestó sin inmutarse y girándose para mirarla, añadió. – Si tú quieres dejarte morir es tu decisión, si yo quiero hacer lo mismo, ¿es la mía no?  
- Déjame adivinar, si tomo sangre te pones el anillo.

El vampiro simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que era así.

- Eso es jugar sucio. – susurró enfadada.  
- He prometido que no te iba a obligar, no que no fuese a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para convencerte. Y no te estoy obligando, no te estoy poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para que bebas.  
- En la mía no, la estás poniendo en la tuya. No puedes hacerme esto Damon. – soltó ella, desesperada por su actitud.  
- ¿Pero tú si puedes hacérmelo a mí? Esa es mi decisión Elena, si quieres que respete la tuya, respeta tú la mía. – respondió en tono cansado. – Además, tengo motivos para hacerlo. – añadió él tristemente.  
- Yo también.  
- Cuéntamelos.  
- Tú primero.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos, sin ceder ninguno, hasta que con un suspiro, Damon habló.

- Estoy dispuesto a dejarme morir, porque ya no me queda nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir. – confesó, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Elena.  
- Eso no es verdad… - empezó a decir ella haciendo un esfuerzo.  
- Si lo es, sin ti no tengo nada. Pero si tú mueres, ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir.

Elena se quedó sin habla ante la confesión de Damon, no solo por lo que eso implicaba sino porque ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Veía sus emociones en sus ojos, porque él ya no se molestaba en ocultarlas, al igual que no se molestaba en ocultar sus lágrimas cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no quieres vivir Elena?  
- Porque… no… puedo… vivir… eternamente… sabiendo… que… tomé… la… decisión… equivocada. – consiguió decir ella entre susurros.  
- No es tan malo Elena, sabes que yo tampoco quería transformarme, pero ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. – intentó convencerla desesperado.

Sin fuerzas ya para hablar, Elena solo consiguió mover negativamente la cabeza, quería decirle tantas cosas, contarle la verdad, pero ya no era capaz.

Damon se dio cuenta de su debilidad, y desesperado, en un intento de retenerla un rato más consigo, mordió su muñeca y se la ofreció.

- No lo entiendo… Bebe mi sangre. – le suplicó. – La sangre de vampiro no sirve para completar la transformación, pero te dará un poco más de tiempo, algunas fuerzas. Lo prometo. – se apresuró a explicar. – Por favor… aún no hemos terminado de hablar. Quiero entenderlo, de verdad. – volvió a suplicar mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, acercando su muñeca a los labios de Elena.

Las lágrimas de Damon cayeron sobre su rostro, cuando él se inclinó para acercarse a ella. Al sentirlas, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Elena, "¿de verdad estoy tomando la mejor decisión". Sintiendo el peso de la duda mezclado con el dolor de saber que estaba destrozando a Damon, la chica decidió tomar la prórroga que él le ofrecía. Con todo lo que Damon hacía y estaba haciendo por ella, lo menos que se merecía es que ella fuese totalmente sincera con él.

El vampiro suspiro de alivio, al ver que aún no iba a perderla, cuando los colmillos de Elena se clavaron en su muñeca y empezaron a absorber su sangre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

En cuanto el sabor de la cálida y dulce sangre de Damon inundó su boca, Elena cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la placentera sensación, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuese su sangre. Abrió los ojos, entre molesta y sorprendida, después de notar repetidas veces el contacto de algo cálido en su mejilla.

- Ya es suficiente Elena. – repitió Damon suavemente, ahora que por fin había conseguido que le escuchase, mientras se inclinaba para volver a secarle una de sus propias lágrimas con un beso. – Como sigas así me vas a desangrar.

Solo entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que sujetaba su muñeca con ambas manos, con fuerza, y de que él estaba pálido. Horrorizada, le soltó e intentó separarse, pero Damon no la dejó. Se recolocó mejor encima de ella, enredando aún más las piernas de ambos, colocando los brazos a su alrededor para no aplastarla con su peso y que no pudiera escapar de allí.

- Lo siento yo…  
- No pasa nada. – la tranquilizó él, buscando sus ojos. - Lo has hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez, te has controlado.  
- Solo porque te he escuchado. ¿Y si no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Y si no hubiese podido parar? – respondió ella, aún horrorizada por la idea de lo que podía haberle hecho. – No sabías si me iba a poder controlar, ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
- Sí lo sabía, porque confío en ti, porque… no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como tú estabas a punto de morir. – confesó con voz triste, desarmándola de nuevo con su sinceridad. – No es tan malo Elena, no tienes que matar si es lo que te preocupa, ahora es más fácil conseguir sangre. Me quedaré y te ayudaré a controlarte, cuando quiero soy muy buen profesor. Te prometo que no me meteré entre Stefan y tú. No hagas esto, por favor.  
- ¿De verdad serías capaz de hacer eso?  
- Sí, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no perderte para siempre, con tal de saber que estás bien y eres feliz. – confesó, de nuevo luchando con las lágrimas, eso le destrozaría pero si era el precio para que Elena viviera estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.  
- Precisamente por eso no voy a hacerlo Damon. – le dijo ella con seguridad. - No me estoy refiriendo a esta decisión. No quiero vivir eternamente sabiendo que he echado de mi vida a la persona de la que sé, con certeza, que estoy enamorada. – confesó finalmente Elena con timidez. – Ni quiero, ni puedo hacerlo.

El vampiro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró segundos después, incrédulo. Ante esa imagen, Elena no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, nunca habría imaginado que le vería sin palabras, que ella sería capaz de dejarle sin palabras alguna vez.

- Esta noche te he dicho más de una mentira Damon. – continuó sincerándose ella. – Cuando hablamos por teléfono, antes del accidente, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si habría cambiado algo si solo hubieseis sido tú y Stefan? – por toda respuesta el vampiro asintió, incrédulo, por lo que Elena le estaba dando contando. – Te mentí, volvía a Mystic Falls no porque fuera donde quería estar si no porque era donde estaban la mayoría de la gente que estaba en peligro. Te mentí porque… porque sabía que te estaba haciendo daño al decirte que volvía y no quería que sufrieras más si sabías que de haber sido las cosas distintas habría ido contigo, porque como no eran distintas no podía hacerlo. Pensaba que ibas a morir, que todos lo ibais a hacer, por eso te mentí. No se me ocurrió pensar que pasaría esto, que la que moriría sería yo y que volvería como vampiro para siempre. – terminó entre lágrimas, de reojo miró a Damon, que seguía sin reaccionar. - ¿No vas a decir nada? – le preguntó con miedo.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, es un sueño. O una pesadilla, ¿aún estás viva? – para comprobarlo Damon puso una mano en el cuello de la chica, acariciándolo mientras buscaba el pulso.

- Es la verdad. – respondió ella mientras él retiraba la mano para frotarse el pecho, donde le había pellizcado para demostrarle que lo que estaba pasando era real. – Estoy enamorada de ti Damon. Por eso era importante para mí que supieras que te quiero. – continuó aludiendo a su última conversación.  
- Yo también te quiero Elena. – respondió él, antes de atrapar sus labios. – No puedes hacerlo, no puedes dejarte morir, ¿no te das cuenta de que es una estupidez? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.  
- No puedo hacerle eso a Stefan, él sabe que volvía… Le destrozaría, pensaría que he estado jugando con él. – al decir esto rodeó su cuello con los brazos, rompiendo a llorar contra su hombro. – No quiero ser como Katherine. – sollozó.  
- No lo eres Elena, tú nunca podrías ser como ella. Y es un cumplido, te lo aseguro. – el vampiro apoyó todo su peso en un brazo, para poder abrazarla con el otro. – Tú siempre antepones los sentimientos de los demás sobre los tuyos. Ella cogería la opción más fácil, pero tú haces justo lo contrario. Estás dispuesta a morir solo por respetar una elección que hiciste en un momento de tensión, que no puede ser más distinto a la situación actual. Eso dice mucho de ti. – dejó de hablar para besarle en la cabeza, mientras ella seguía llorando, con menos fuerza, contra su hombro. – No fuiste la única que mintió por teléfono. Alaric estaba allí y cuando colgué, nos peleamos. Bueno, realmente peleaba él, estuve a punto de dejar que me matara. – confesó. – Pero luego me acordé… de la primera vez que nos vimos y no pude hacerlo, le planté cara. Cuando le vi caer, le miraba pero no le veía, solo te veía a ti, se me cayó el mundo encima al pensar que había muerto. Por eso sé que si la situación fuese al revés, preferiría que te fueses con mi hermano antes de que te dejarás morir, porque yo siempre te voy a elegir a ti Elena, por encima de quien sea, incluso por encima de mí mismo. Stefan lo entenderá, no sé lo que te habrá dicho, pero seguro que él tampoco quiere te dejes morir.  
- Le destrozaría, me odiaría para siempre. – negó ella, aunque no estaba tan segura como aparentaba, la sinceridad de Damon la hacía dudar, tenía claro que lo que él le decía lo pensaba de verdad, ¿pero compartiría Stefan esas mismas ideas?  
- ¿Y dejarte morir no? Eso es peor, porque eso sí que no tiene ninguna solución, es definitivo. Seguramente que le dolerá, al principio, pero luego acabará aceptándolo, suponiendo que las cosas fuesen bien entre nosotros. – terminó en tono triste, dado el historial de altibajos en su relación con Elena, eso le parecía mucho suponer.  
- Pero te tendrá a ti, lo superaríais entre los dos…  
- ¿A mí? ¿Después de haberte dejado morir dos veces? Le mataría lentamente y con sufrimiento. – al recordarlo sus hombros temblaron de furia, pero al ver la cara con la que le miró la chica se apresuró a tranquilizarla. – Pero no lo voy a hacer, porque ya sabes lo que voy a hacer si mueres.

Al escucharle, Elena miró de reojo a la ventana, ya no podía faltar mucho más para que empezara a amanecer.

- No quiero que mueras. – dijo ella mirándole con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.  
- Ni yo quiero que tú lo hagas. – respondió él, sin ocultar su desesperación, con la misma mirada brillante que ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con intensidad, diciéndose todo con la mirada, hasta que Elena retiró los brazos del cuello de Damon para cubrirse la cara con las manos. El vampiro se tensó, involuntariamente, cuando ella rompió el contacto entre ellos, pero se quedó esperando sin mover ni un músculo.

Cuando finalmente la chica dejó su rostro al descubierto, Damon pudo ver la decisión en su mirada y temiéndose lo peor, cerró los ojos. La sintió moverse debajo de él, girándose y moviéndose por debajo de su brazo, para después volver a la posición en la que estaba, quedándose quieta por unos eternos segundos.

Elena le miró, con ternura, le resultaba tan raro verle así, mostrando sus sentimientos y tan vulnerable, pero no podía negar que le gustaba esa faceta del vampiro. Despacio le acarició la mejilla, borrando con el pulgar, la solitaria lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

- Damon. – le llamó suavemente sin dejar de acariciarle, y cuando él abrió los ojos, levantó la otra mano, enseñándole lo que tenía. – No me dejes. – le suplicó. – No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Sorprendido, Damon miró su anillo, que Elena le estaba ofreciendo, a la vez que le recordaba su promesa.

- ¿Lo harías? – preguntó para asegurarse.  
- Por ti. – contestó ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos, viendo como se iluminaban al escucharla.

Sin decir nada, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas, está vez de felicidad y alivio, salieran de sus ojos, Damon levantó el brazo, dejando que fuese ella quien le colocase el anillo.

En cuanto lo tuvo puesto, se levantó, cerrando la cortina de un tirón, mientras iba a buscar las bolsas de sangre que había subido. Escuchó unos ruidos en la planta de abajo y se asomó desde las escaleras.

Stefan estaba en el salón, sentado en uno de los sillones, con actitud hundida con la cara oculta por sus manos.

- No hace falta que digas nada Damon, ya lo he escuchado. – dijo tristemente en cuanto notó la presencia de su hermano en la habitación. - No te preocupes, enseguida me marcho.  
- ¿Qué has oído?  
- Lo suficiente. Que ella va a hacer por ti lo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por mí. – respondió dolido.  
- Entonces no has oído lo suficiente. Danos cinco minutos. – y sin esperar respuesta, Damon desapareció en su cuarto.

Le dio a Elena, que le miraba preocupada, una de las bolsas, mientras él se bebía la otra.

- ¿Mejor? – le susurró cuando se la hubo tomado, cuando hubo completado la transición.  
- Sí, pero quiero más…  
- Luego, tenemos que hacer algo antes. Stefan. – le dijo serio.

No necesitaron más palabras, bajaron a la planta baja igual que habían subido horas antes, cogidos de la mano.

Al verle tan hundido, las lágrimas de Elena volvieron a sus ojos. Damon lo notó y le apretó la mano en gesto de ánimo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Cuéntale lo que me has contado antes. Eso de que te dejabas morir porque no quieres ser como Katherine. – le pidió Damon, tirando de ella para que se sentara a su lado, en otro sillón.

Cogiendo aire, Elena volvió a explicar todas las decisiones que había tomado esa noche.

- No puedo negarlo más, desde el primer momento ha habido algo que me atraía hacia Damon. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, pero no se puede luchar contra algo así, algo que te consume con esa intensidad. Siempre fue Damon. Lo siento Stefan, de verdad, lo que menos he querido nunca es hacerte daño. – terminó de hablar.

Stefan cerró los ojos, pensativo, durante varios minutos.

- Nunca he querido que murieras. Te quiero Elena y quiero que seas feliz, si tú felicidad es con Damon, puedo intentar entenderlo. – respondió finalmente y antes de darse media vuelta añadió. – Pero necesitaré tiempo.  
- No quiero que te vayas. – dijo la chica, triste.  
- Hice una promesa. – respondió él mirando a Damon.  
- Ya he perdido demasiado. –reconoció él, sintiendo la mirada suplicante de Elena. - A Ric, casi a Elena por dos veces. Sigo enfadado, pero no quiero perderte también. Olvida esa estúpida promesa y quédate.  
- Lo intentaré. – dijo Stefan, asintiendo finalmente. – Voy a dar una vuelta.

Los dos le observaron salir.

- Gracias. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
- Por ti lo que sea. – contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa, levantándose para subir a subir a su cuarto.  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
- A la cama, y tú vienes conmigo. – respondió cogiéndola y llevándola a toda velocidad hasta su cuarto, tumbándose con ella sobre la cama.  
- Damon no… ¿Y si vuelve?  
- Tranquila, he esperado mucho para estar así contigo, puedo esperar una noche más. – esbozó una media sonrisa al decirlo, aún no podía creer que Elena le hubiese elegido. – Solo quiero dormir contigo.

Por toda respuesta, Elena se acomodó en su pecho, él la rodeó con los brazos y se dejaron vencer por el cansancio, terminando así la noche que había cambiado sus vidas de formas que aún desconocían.

**FIN**


End file.
